gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Armored Kantus
The Armored Kantus, or Kantus Knights,Youtube Video were an elite, armored class of Kantus priest. They were first seen roughly 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto.Gears of War 3 Clad in onyx armor and dual-wielding Gorgon SMGs, the Armored Kantus were a force to be reckoned with. The Armored Kantus wore black colored, razor-sharp spiked armor; this armor made them highly resistant to bullet-based weaponry and allowed them to do offensive-based rolls which could slice and tear a downed enemy apart. This serves as an Execution, and like normal Kantus, Armored Kantus could heal nearby Locust. While their armor made them powerful opponents, the Armored Kantus were not invincible. The armor could only withstand so many bullets and only offered mild protection against explosive-based weaponry. As stated above, Armored Kantus had the healing abilities of normal Kantus, which left them vulnerable during healing. Armored Kantus are affiliated with the Queen, and not the Savage Locust, though in Halvo Bay, three were seen with Savage Therons. Halvo Bay When Damon Baird, Augustus Cole, Clayton Carmine and Garron Paduk try to take down the Regency Hotel in Halvo Bay to get a ship to reach Azura, an Armored Kantus attacks them in the kitchens of a restaurant that is part of the hotel where they plan to open the gas valves and blow up the gas to collapse the hotel to release the ship back into the ocean. The group kills it, but as the valves are opened, two more Armored Kantus attack with Savage Therons and Grenadiers. The Armored Kantus and their escorts are killed and the hotel is collapsed. Journey to Azura Several Armored Kantus were given orders from Queen Myrrah herself to travel to Endeavor Naval Shipyard and stop Delta Squad from leaving in a submarine for Azura. However, even though their armor stopped most conventional weapons, they were eventually killed by explosive weapons. At Azura An Armored Kantus, along with several Shriekers and Queen's Guard, were deployed at the entrance to the Maelstrom Facility in an attempt to stop Delta Squad from shutting down the Maelstrom Generator. However, their attempt failed, and Delta entered the facility. After shutting down the generators failed to stop it, Adam Fenix suggested closing the Maelstrom coolant valves. Several more Armored Kantus were deployed to prevent Delta Squad from shutting down the Maelstrom. However, Delta prevailed once again, closing the coolant valves and disabling the Maelstrom once and for all. Later, several Armored Kantus defended the Siegebeasts guarding the island, but were killed by Delta, along with the Siegebeasts and Gas Barges that were preventing reinforcements from arriving by air. Shortly after the death of Queen Myrrah, the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated and the Armored Kantus, alongside their non armored brothers, were wiped out. Strategy Armored Kantus are formidable foes, to be sure. The final fight in Act IV can be infuriating on Insane. However, there are a few strategies that can make defeating the Armored Kantus much easier. *Armored Kantus attack with dual-wielded Gorgon Pistols. In addition, they can also roll into a ball, dealing damage to enemies in their path. You should try to get out of their way if you are incapacitated, as you will die if they roll over you. *If a grenade or other explosive weapon detonates near them, they will be knocked down momentarily. When they get back up, they will scream, opening their vulnerable mouth and giving you about 5 seconds to attack them with whatever weapon you please. A single Torque Bow bolt fired at their exposed mouth will kill them instantly, and will count as a headshot. A frag grenade stick will also kill them instantly, and you have plenty of time to stick them and get out of the blast radius. *If you are EXTREMELY patient, and have plenty of ammo, you can stick back and unload fully automatic weapons into them until they drop. However, this is NOT recommended, as you are likely to run out of ammo before they reach your position. *Like a regular Kantus, when a Locust troop is downed, they will heal them, opening their unarmored mouth and giving you a 5-second window to attack. Like the above strategy, a Torque Bow bolt or grenade stick will kill them instantly. If you have no grenades or explosive weapons, you can simply down the accompanying units with ease, although you should note that this will only work twice for each unit, as they die the third time. *Hitting them twice with an explosive weapon kills them regardless of if you hit them straight away the second time. *Even though they are vulnerable to explosive weapons, within the first 10 waves of Horde on Normal, it will take on average 15 seconds of a solid beam to kill an Armored Kantus with the Hammer of Dawn. *A One-Shot can take down an Armored Kantus in one shot. However, they are rather rare and this should not be relied on to kill them consistently. Behind the scenes *The Armored Kantus made its first appearance in the Beast Mode demo at E3 2010. In the demo, the Armored Kantus can be seen dual-wielding Boltok Pistols and Gorgon SMGs. In the final game, Epic removed the Boltok from the Armored Kantus' equipment. *Armored Kantus have the surprising ability to withstand a small to medium sized blast from a focused Hammer of Dawn, although they will still be injured slightly and knocked down similar to when they are hit by other explosive weaponry. This is possible to see on the sixth chapter of Act IV, where the player has access to a Hammer and can bring it into the first encounter with Armored Kantus. Though the Hammer of Dawn will only injure it, the One-Shot will kill it. However, in Horde 2.0, a direct Hammer of Dawn blast from the H.O.D command center will kill it instantly. *Oddly enough, when Myrrah briefs three of them to stop Marcus from getting a sub, the Kantus reply back with the voice of a Theron. Armored Kantus encountered in the game share the same audio files as a regular Kantus. *When you shoot their dead bodies, they will scream in pain despite already being dead. Multiplayer *The Armored Kantus made its debut to Multiplayer in Gears of War 4, available in the Armored Kantus Gear Pack. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''Dirty Little Secrets: No Hiding Place'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Locust Soldier